Attack On Titan OC
by JeiceTheEngineer
Summary: this is a aot fanfic about a boy named Aqua go through the many parts of the beloved anime Attack on Titan, will he over come this threat? Some romance involved, do not like, do not read
1. Chapter 1

**Let's get staright into it, Note: I do not own any of the characters except for the OC**

Hi, my name is Aqua Dragonslayer, yes thats my name, its not ordinary I know, but neither is my hair colour, believe it or not its actually blue and thats why I got the name Aqua, but anyway I was very good friends with Eren, Armin and Mikasa, and I think mikasa has a crush on me, thats what the other two told me, I dont know if its true, "Aqua, time to get up!" My mom shouted, I groaned before finally getting out of bed, "Did you have to wake me up at this time?" I asked with a yawn, "Of course dear, your going to meet your friends over by the wall" she told me, and that just sent my brain a jump start, I got dressed drank some tea and finally headed off to the wall where we would meet up.

It seemed that I had got there before anyone else so I just walked around the market place for five minutes, I finally finished looking around and saw Eren and Mikasa standing by the wall talking about something, "No doubt about Eren joining the Survey Corps" I said to myself, now dont get me wrong, im joining them to, its just Eren babbles on about it all the time it gets annoying, but then I over heard them talking about something else, "You know Mikasa, you should ask Aqua out, and dont try to hide that you have a crush on him, Ive seen you blush whenever he gets near you" Eren said, somehow I didnt notice that she blushes when I'm near her, "Ok, ill try, but I dont think it will be easy" Mikasa said, My eyes widened with pure shock when I heard that, "So the they weren't joking around when they told me", I walked over to them as casualy as I could to avoid suspicion, "Hey guys, where's Armin?" I asked them, Eren pointed over to a book stall where I could see Armin, "Hm, typical" I said, Eren snorted and Mikasa actually giggled, me and Eren just looked at her then at each other, we could tell we were thinking the same question, and that was *Did she just giggle?* Mikasa relised that and blushed a little, "Hey guys!" a familiar voice shout, I tilted my head slightly before saying, "Hey Armin, what book did you buy this time?" I asked him he simply responded with, "A book on how to survive military training" He said, me and Eren, being the pricks that we are, tried to hold in our laughter, but i couldn't hold it for much longer and bursted out with laughter, "Hahahahaha, dude, your not that pathetic, you dont need a book for that stuff" he simply laughed sarcasticly, luckily for Eren he managed to the laughter go, he then said, "Armin can I talk to you for a second" Armin nodded leaving me and Mikasa alone *Fuck sake Eren, I knew you were gonna do that* I said in my mind, Mikasa spoke up a bit shyly "Um Aqua?" She asked, she was blushing so much, like you could mistake her for an overgrown beetroot, "Yeah?" I responded in that tone of voice I usually use, "I-i like you, alot" she said, "Spit it out" I said (Im not very patient) she looked at me dead in the eyes and said, "Do you wanna go out with me sometime?" She asked, her voice was practically dead, "Sure" I replied, after she heard that she jolted towards me giving me a hug, that caught me by surprise and by instinct I said, "Jesus Christ" She hugged me even tighter and said, "Thank you" I hugged her back and right after we could here Eren cheering, I gave him a look saying your gonna get it, with that he backed away a little bit, *Lightning bolt* "what the hell?" I asked, I could see a very big titan, colossal size infact, *SMASH* we turned to our left to see the gate had been broken down, "Oh crap, the titans are gonna get in!" I said we ran towards the evacuation boats until, "Wait Eren, your mom is back there!" I said, "Shit"

We Jolted towards Erens house and we could see his mother trapped under there house, we tried to lift it up but it wouldn't budge, and thats when it got real, a 10 meter class titan showed up, luckily hannes was there, but he got scared and ran off with us, we then made it to the evacuation boats, Eren looked petrafied *Get it*, and mikasa was crying on my chest, I didn't see if my mom made it out but that wasn't on my mind, all I knew was, as soon as we're able, we're going to join the military.

 **End of Chapter one**

 **Review if you liked or did not, and why not go ahed and follow this story, will mean a lot to me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, Im here with chapter 2 of this story, I hope you enjoy!**

We were at the training camp when the drill seargent started shouting at random people making them horrified, huh, if they thought he was scary, they wouldn't like my dad, he got drunk most of the time and started shouting to everyone, he even shouted at me for being friends with Eren because he was gay, and he was, I once accidently saw him shirtless looking at a Captain Levi poster, I can remember it clearly.

 **Flashback**

I was walking in the hallway of the Jaeger household, when I heard weird noises coming from Erens room, I peaked in to see what was going on and found him shirtless staring at a Captain Levi poster, he didn't hear me enter and was still doing whatever the hell we was doing in the first place, "Ahem" He jumped, he looked me embarrassed, he was blushing so heavily, "Please dont tell my mom" He said, he was about to cry until i calmed him down, "I wont, just what were you doing?" I asked him, he started to blush even more.

 **End of Flashback**

The drill seargent finally got to me, "You, whats your name maggot!?" He asked me, "Aqua dragonslayer from shiganshina sir!" I responded he looked at me with his dead eyes, "And why are you here?!" he asked me, "I wish to join the survey corps and stop the titans, sir!" I responded, "And you think blue hair will help you?" He asked me, I gave him an insult of my own, "You think shouting makes you sound scary?" I said to him, he was bloody furious, but only said "Know your place maggot" And moved to another person.

 **Time skip**

The guys were in our cabins, and we were talking about sercets and who do we think which girl is hottest, Reiner asked me who I think is the hottest girl, and I went before Jean (horseface) so this was going to be fun, "Mikasa is probably the most, in my opinion" he then asked me if I think I have a chance with her, I replied yes, and that set Jean off, "Please, you dont have a chance with her, she obviously has a crush on me" And that made me hold in my laughter and Eren snorted, "Whats so funny Jaeger?" He asked Eren, "Dude, tell him" He said to me, all the attention was on me, everyone staring at me, "Me and Mikasa are dating" and that sent Jean into a country of rage, he grabbed my collar and was about to throw a punch until I managed to knock him out by karate chopping the side of his neck, "Ts, typical" I said, me and reiner picked him up and threw him on his bed, "Aqua can I talk to you outside?" Eren asked me, I raised and eyebrow and just nodded, while we were walking Eren was talking about his love for Levi and stuff, "Dude I know you love him, but you still haven't answered my question, what were you doing with that poster?" He stopped and started to blush, "I was fantisizing about me and him making out" he said, I was pretty surprised at that answer, but then again, I wasn't.

We had finished all our training and were up on the walls cleaning the canons, until we heard a to familiar lightning strike, the colossal titan was staring us right in the face, he threw steam all over us as we went flying over the walls, we managed to catch ourseleves using the 3d manouver gear, I could Eren going for the oppurtunity to kill it but it got away, "Shit, the wall has been breached!" I said we were in the shit right now.

 **End of chapter, hope you enjoyed**

 **Review if you liked or did not**


End file.
